Heavens Unity
by Jewel4138
Summary: In short it is about a girl that lost her family and has to go through the challenges of surviving and living on. it will have magic, romance and action. come and read along as Marlia finds her way though hard times. My first fan fiction so please don't go to hard on it.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in class bored out of my mind! There is literally nothing to do, teacher says that you can get to work, so I grab a pencil to begin writing. OH wait he wasn't done talking!

"Ok before you start on your work you have to…" it was this point that I tuned out and began to look out the window. I started to think about the things that could have been different if that accident never happened. I started thinking about my family and how much I missed them, but if it wasn't for them I never would have met Marcus, Jake or any of the others in Heavens United. I started to think what would have happened to me if Brett had not have found me on that horrible day. I was just starting to go further into my memory when I felt something hit my head. I turned around so fast that I didn't even see the teacher. My head banged straight into his. The whole class erupted into laughter but was soon quieted by a death glare from the devil himself. (the teacher if you didn't have the connection)

"Owww…" was all I could manage as I held my head

"Marlia, was there something more important outside then there is inside the class room?" he said as he started to move away fixing his hair

"No sir" I said "_absolutely, anything is more interesting than this, you're the only one who likes the sound of your voice." _I said loud enough for only Jake, who was sitting behind, me to hear. He snickered when he heard my real thoughts. Jake was a good friend of mine, well more like a brother really. After I lost my parent I hated adults, they were always asking questions as if it was all of their business what I had gone through. Jake was the one that insisted that I joined Heavens United, with help from Marcus and Brett of cause.

"Is something funny Jake?" asked the devil teacher

"no sir" he said trying to sound serious, didn't last too long. After about 3 seconds he erupted into a fit of laughter, causing a chain reaction with the rest of the class. Soon the whole class was laughing at who knows what. The teacher was at the front of the class room tapping his foot on the ground trying to get us to be quiet. This didn't do anything. We weren't listening to the teacher at all.

Little did we know that the nick name 'Devil Teacher' really suited him.


	2. Chapter 2

alright so this is chapter 2, sorry forgot to mention that earlier hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2: **

The nutty teacher decides that he really wants us to shut up! I gathered that when he shouted at us to be quiet but we weren't listening. That is what I expected what I didn't expect is for the devil to grab a knife for behind his back, and wave it around in front of him, now the whole class was quiet, you could hear a penny drop.

"**you brats are so annoying! You are so loud and have no respect at all for anyone other than yourselves!" **he started yelling in a low and harsh voice I really didn't sound like him at all.

He started to edge his way closer to Declan who was in front of him at the time, talk about wrong place wrong time. Anyway Declan had no colour in his face at all. He was as white as snow. He opened his mouth to scream but only to have it covered by the possessed Mister Plicker (devil teacher). I turned around to look at Jake it seemed that he was thinking the same thing that I was. That was not our teacher, and we had had enough. I jumped out of my chair and at the speed of light raced to Declan's side. A look of complete shock was on the demons face as it seemed that I just appeared in front of him. No less than a second later did Jake appear a kick the teacher in the chest causing him to go flying back and crash into a near by wall. I turn to the saved Declan as said "get everyone out of here." He looks at me like I'm crazy so I raise my voice and yell "NOW" that did it. Just over 30 seconds that class was empty other than devil teacher, Jake and myself.

"**Who are you? You are certainly more skilled than the rest of the students here."**

"more than you can imagine" Jake replies

"**what are you going to do? You don't scare me!" **

"we should though" he said as he took off his jacket revealing a mark that looked like a white angel.

"**Y. HEAVENS UNITY!" **

"oh your scared now?" Jake laughed.

"**are you one too?" **he asked as he turned to face me as I was leaning against a wall no more that 5 metres away from him. I just raised my hand and undid the spell that hid the mark on my wrist. I heard him gasp. I couldn't help but laugh as I lounged forward with fire raging in my hand, the last thing that I heard him say before he burned was **"I'm so screwed" **


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking home along the side street beside the school. Today was quite an entertaining day, well first it was a bit boring but now that it's over and I think about it, fighting a demon sometimes can be one way to entertain yourself. I look to my left and see Jake, he looked at me. We were obviously thinking the same thing. We burst out laughing after holding it in for so long. That was when we heard someone yelling from behind us.

"GUYYYYYS!" as soon as we heard the voice we knew who it was and made us laugh even harder. We turned round to see Luke running after us. "That…is…not…nice…" he said trying to catch his breath as it abandoned him.

"Sorry, we really didn't mean to do it…._again" _said Jake trying his best to sound considerate. Neither I nor Luke bought it. "Sure whatever you say." He replied not very impressed.

"Well… how was your day, Luke?" I ask sensing the anger rising

"Boring" he said with a groan "but I am SO looking forward to beating up that idiot in the practise arena this afternoon" he continued pointing at Jake.

I couldn't help but laugh, same as usual.

So we walked the rest of the way home talking about school and how boring it can get. We also started to talk about how much the guild has changed in the last few months, when our name became known (the guilds name). Than we stopped as we walked up the walk way to the guild house. I was taking in the surrounding. It was a large house, almost like a hotel. But it was an old looking house so no one suspected anything. It was 4 stories high, cracks through all the walls, spider webs and an old sign that sways side to side while creaking.

"Marlia, are you coming?" that broke me out of my trance, I look up to see Jake and Luke standing at the door while Jake is holding it open. I smile to them.

"thanks" even though the building looks like a haunted house outside, that is only to keep the fans away, inside however is much more inviting. I walk in and is slightly blinded by the like. I look around while I hear from all around the room.

"MARLIA"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys never got round to doing this, school is very demanding…

Heavens Unity chapter 4:

I walked into the room and examined the looks, there was 3 stories, it was nicely painted had a bar on the left hand side. There was 4 long tables I the centre of the room and towards the back there was a large number of sofas to sit on. On the second story you could spot I large room with a bill board next to it with all of the jobs pinned to it. On the third floor no one pays much attention to, it was filled rooms for the members to stay in. I look around the room to see if I can find the source of the voice that called my name. I soon stop my gazing when I locate Julia sitting on one of sofa waving at me. Next to Julia was Matt, he smiled at me. I smiled back and made my way through the room, up the stairs to the third floor and into my room. The room wasn't very big but I was large enough to have, 3 rooms, bathroom, kitchen and a living room. I walked to my room and put my school bag on the ground. Soon there was a knock on the door. I walk over and open the door to see Jake standing there with a smirk on his face.

I sighed "What are we going to do this time?" I asked recognising the smirk on his face. His smile just grew larger and it began to look too big for his face. He held up a sheet in front of my face.

"This, I will go get Luke while you get ready" he said as he walked off towards Luke's room.

I sigh and shut the door. I walk straight to my room and change into a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with denim vest over the top. I walk out of my room, lock the door and head down to the bottom floor, I see Jake and Luke arguing again, and 'same_ as usual' _I think to myself with a small laugh.

I walk down and punch both boys on top of the head and drag them over to Lizzy and Ben. Ben is the Guild master and is a lot stronger than he looks. He is short, scrawny and old… but he has the ability to kill everyone in the room in less than a minute, well other than a select few. Lizzy is the lady that takes care of all the food and drinks, she also is the person that takes care of the new members of the guild.

"Luke, Jake and I will like to take this Job." I say to Ben.

"Ok, which Job is it?" he replied

"A rank, and they require help getting rid of some slavers." Jake said with a yawn escaping his mouth, Jobs are ranked from E-SSS, E being the easiest like finding a cat, to SSS like destroying an oncoming army or dragons.

"Alright good luck" he said writing down on a piece of paper, who is doing the job and which job it is.

Luke, Jake and I walk out of the guild house and down the road. To begin our new job.

END

Sorry there wasn't any fighting in this one either, and fairy tail characters will begin to come in next chapter, if you might have made the connection with the job.


	5. most likely not continuing

**Sorry guys, I will not be continuing Heavens Unity for a while. I don't have any motivation to write this story anymore, so I might start a new one. Let me know if you want to continue it for me. I might continue at a later date, but it won't be for a while. Sorry, as far as I know, people aren't really a fan of this one so…yeah. Anyway. Have a look at some of the other stories I write in the future. And let me know if you would like to continue this one. **


End file.
